pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Me/A Perma SF Farmer
This build uses permanent Shadow Form, Mesmer energy management spells and a few PvE-only skills to farm a large amount of enemies in all campaigns. Attributes and Skills prof=Me/A name=Shadow Management fas=9+3 ins=9+1+3 sha=12 ded=3ParadoxEchoFormChannelingof Failureof PainNightmareoptional/build Equipment *Radiant armor set, not necessarily max. *+5 energy Spear of Enchanting (20%), Inspiration/Fast casting Focus. *A high-energy set with a 15/-1 Focus. This is optional, in case you fear having too low energy. *An Essence of Celerity is optional, as it helps maintaining SF. Usage * Maintain Shadow Form. This is accomplished by: :1. When starting off, cast Arcane Echo. While it is casting, active Deadly Paradox, then cast Shadow Form. :2. Cast the echoed copy of Shadow Form just before it would have reverted to Arcane Echo. You can be safe if you cast it when original Shadow Form's skill is almost filled in half. :3. As soon as Arcane Echo recharges, repeat step one. You should have about 1-2 seconds to spare. You must have at least 35 energy for this, so conserve it before recasting SF. * Start fight after first cast of SF. Pull a group of monsters (or aggro as many as you can, if you farm ranged or caster monsters - otherwise you'll get a lot of scatter). Cast Spirit of Failure followed by Cry of Pain and one of your damage spells. * Rinse and repeat, till everything dies. Remember to first recast SF, then use other skills. * You can try to gather as many mobs as you can, then bodyblock them in a narrow space. This however requires a lot of practice and usually it's safer to pull small groups to avoid scatter. Counters * Failure to maintain Shadow Form (either through lag or player error). * Anything that pierces Shadow Form, including Wells (if not all enemies die at same time), touch skills, normal skills (not attacks), PBAoE Spells, shouts, traps, signets etc. * Some spirits can destroy your chain. Energizing Wind, Quickening Zephyr, Tranquility, Nature's Renewal. * Mobs with healers/self-heal. Variants Last skill can be any of these: * Viper's Defense * Radiation Field * "Finish Him!" for bosses * Light of Deldrimor (best in Dungeons) For Underworld, you can swap out Channeling and use any of these. If you want to farm Chaos Planes, you need to get a speed buff, although you will lose major e-management from Channeling. * Dash * Shadow Escape * Mindbender * Drunken Master * Dwarven Stability/"I Am Unstoppable!" (might make running to Chaos Planes easier) * Shadow Refuge/Feigned Neutrality This build may also be used with an Assassin primary, with the skill points from Fast Casting put into Deadly Arts instead. Budger Vaettir Farm Version: Hard Mode farm - Leave Sifhalla and employ Budger Blackpowder, run south to Norrhart Domains avoiding the mobs of Modniir as their Trample skill can damage you through Shadow Form. Through Norrhart Domains take the middle route rather than the northern route to get to Bjora Marches, the Modniir group right at the end may take you down but the Avalanche will kill them clearing the way for your second try. Immediately after entering Bjora Marches activate your Shadow Form chain as the group of Mandgragor will be right on top of you. Run north-west to the entrance of Jaga Moraine and the vaettir farm. Use Return to shadow step to Budger when the vaettir mobs body-block you. Enjoy! Notes *All those farms are in Hard Mode. * Can be used to kill all monsters in UW except for Charged Blacknesses, Obsidian Wurms and Smite Crawlers. Also, beware of getting too close to Coldfire Nights, as they can kill you (unless you are wearing a 60 AL armor). * Can kill almost anything in Tombs of Primeval Kings. The only problem might be with Wurms, as they have very high level of health. Best to take them down first, while other enemies power your Channeling. Note that they have Natural Resistance halving time of conditions and hexes affecting them. * Also works on Ice Imps (both EotN and Prophecies - needs a running skill to get to Prophecies' ones), Elementals and Minotaurs (without healer) outside Olafstead. * Can be used to kill Wind Riders in Magus Stone and Kraits. Note, however, that sometimes they may morph into a Monk. In this case, try to use your running skill (if you took it) to run away from them or resign. * The Beach in Fissure of Woe. * Luxon Assassins and Oni's in Factions, Kappas, Mantids and more. * Should be able to farm Glint's Challenge and Destroyers. * Should work on any bosses without hex-removals and healing, being it self-heal or a Monk/Ritualist/Dervish from their mob. * Any other mobs that don't possess self-healing or hex-removal. *Although this build can be used at almost any title level, it would be best to have at least r8 and, if bringing Ether Nightmare in UW, r3 luxon/kurzick for 6 pips of degeneration. Other Uses * This build can easily replace a tank in many areas where interrupts are a problem. Larger parts of UW, DoA and few other. Note that it will need a bonder and healer if there is anything penetrating Shadow Form. * Can be used to run people or yourself almost everywhere. See Build:A/E Shadow Form Infinite Runner * Can (untested) vanquish few areas and dungeons in EotN. * Similar version on Guild Wars Guru forums: http://guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10286824 See also * A/Me Solo Assassin Farmer * Video of Jade Brotherhood Knights in HM - Widescreen HD